The present disclosure relates generally to a regulator assembly for a motor vehicle window. More particularly, it relates to regulator assembly including a mechanism for securing a lifting arm to a drive mechanism.
A window regulator assembly typically includes a pair of pivotally interconnected lifting arms which operate within a door panel of a vehicle in the manner of a scissors linkage. A toothed segment associated with one lifting arm and a pinion operatively connected to a drive mechanism (motor or handle) cooperate such that rotation of the pinion effects pivotal movement of the lifting arm to open or close the window.
FIG. 1 depicts the regulator assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,606 which includes a main lifting arm 10. The main arm 10 is pivotally connected to a second arm which is formed in two portions 12 and 13, one disposed on each side of the main arm 10 and each provided at its free end with a roller 14, 21 respectively. The arm portions 12 and 13 are interconnected by a pin or rivet 22 passing through an aperture in the main arm 10 such that they remain in alignment during pivotal movement thereof relative to the main arm 10, so that the arms function in the manner of a scissors linkage to raise and lower a vehicle window associated with the rollers 21 and 14 upon relative pivotal movement between the arms.
A panel plate 15 is attached to the main arm 10 by means of a pivot pin 16 to which a clinch nut is secured, the pivot pin also being used to attach the panel plate 15 to a vehicle door panel with the main arm 10 sandwiched between the panel plate 15 and the door panel. The panel plate 15 is also provided with a pair of apertures to receive fasteners 17 including clinch nuts to provide a 3-point mounting for the panel plate 15.
At the lower end of the main arm 10 there is a toothed segment 18 which is welded to the arm 10. The segment 18 is arranged for engagement by the teeth of a driving pinion 23 carried by the panel plate 15. The driving pinion 23 is contained within a cover 19 and rotates upon rotation of a handle (not shown) connected directly, or indirectly by means of an adaptor plate 24, to the pinion shaft. The cover 19 also houses a spring-loaded clutch for the pinion 23 to prevent overloading thereof.
FIG. 2 depicts the regulator assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 7,010,883. Lever arms 25, 26 made by stamping sheet metal and of which the first lever arm 26 is formed as the drive arm and is connected fixedly in the region of the fixing spots (or fixing sites) 30 and 50 to an output element 27 which is formed as the toothed segment. A pot-shaped impression thereby engages through a bearing opening 40 provided in the second lever arm 25 which is designed as the guide arm, whereby an articulated joint with an articulation axis 31 is formed between the lever arms 25 and 26. The arrangement of the toothed segment 32 is selected so that its teeth 28 point in the direction of the free end of the drive arm 26, whereby the toothed segment curve 32 is dissected roughly by the driver lever 26.
The toothed segment 32 and thus also the drive arm 26 are swivel mounted in the bearing 39 of the base plate 36 through a rivet bolt 41. A rotary bearing 29 for supporting the axle of the drive pinion 42 of the drive unit 33 which comprises the gearing 34, motor 35 and electronic control unit 43 is provided in the base plate 36 corresponding to the toothed pitch diameter of the toothed segment 32. The engagement of the segment teeth 28 on the teeth of the drive pinion 42 is ensured through a slot 37 worked into the base plate 36.
As depicted in each of the above U.S. patents, the regulator assembly is mechanically secured to the vehicle door by means of a cover plate. More particularly, a cover plate secures the drive mechanism to the door panel and overlaps the mating point of the main arm toothed segment and the drive pinion. This requires the physical dimensions of the cover plate to increase and creates an undesirable addition to vehicle weight.